Unforgiven (2009)
Unforgiven (2009) was a pay-per-view event which took place on September 20, 2009 at the Bell Center in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. This was a joint Raw/ECW brand pay-per-view event. Including one match on the Countdown broadcast, there were 10 matches on the event's card. Two of the matches on the card were promoted as main events. In the first main event, John Cena defeated Shawn Michaels to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. In the second main event, Mr Kennedy defeated Tommy Dreamer to retain the ECW Championship. In the featured undercard matches, John Morrison defeated Shelton Benjamin in a Ladder match to retain the Intercontinental Championship; Chris Jericho and Sabu defeated Los Guerreros; Beth Phoenix defeated Michelle McCool to retain the Women's Championship; and Jeff Hardy defeated Rhyno in an Extreme Rules match. Background World Heavyweight Champion John Cena vs. Shawn Michaels At SummerSlam, John Cena defeated Triple H to win the World Heavyweight Championship, with Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee. The following night on Raw, after an impromptu title defence against Matt Morgan, Cena was celebrating when Michaels came to the ring and challenged Cena to a title match. The two wrestlers were interrupted by John 'Bradshaw' Layfield (JBL), who reminded Cena that they had a title match the following week. Raw General Manager William Regal announced that the winner of the Cena versus JBL match would face Michaels at Unforgiven. The following week, Cena defeated JBL to retain the title and force JBL into retirement. On the August 31 episode of Raw, Cena and Michaels teamed up to defeat the Unified Tag Team Champions The Gatecrashers in a non-title match. Post-match, Michaels performed a Sweet Chin Music on Cena. The following week, Michaels explained that he kicked Cena to remind him not to get too complacent about Unforgiven. With Cena on a media tour, Michaels teamed up with Tommy Dreamer and Chris Jericho to defeat Mr Kennedy and Los Guerreros in the main event. On the next episode of Raw, Cena and Michaels took part in a contract signing. Cena said he had learnt not to trust Michaels again when there is a championship at stake. Cena then defeated Eddie Guerrero in the main event. ECW Champion Mr Kennedy vs. Tommy Dreamer On the August 25 episode of ECW, ECW General Manager Mick Foley presented Mr Kennedy with a new platinum plated championship belt. Kennedy announced that this would represent a new era of ECW and gone are the days of Tazz, Rob Van Dam and Sabu as champion. Tommy Dreamer was seen watching on a monitor backstage. Dreamer asked Foley for a title match. Foley booked a non-title match between Dreamer and Kennedy for the following week. On the September 1 episode of ECW, Dreamer defeated Kennedy to earn a title match at Unforgiven. On the September 7 episode of Raw, Dreamer teamed up with Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho to defeat Kennedy and Los Guerreros, with Dreamer again pinning Kennedy. Enraged with losing to Dreamer twice, the following night on ECW, Kennedy attacked Dreamer in his locker room, to which Dreamer later retaliated after Kennedy's match with Shelton Benjamin, with wrestlers and security staff trying to separate the two. The following week, Kennedy and Eddie Guerrero defeated Dreamer and Chris Jericho via disqualification. Intercontinental Champion John Morrison vs. Shelton Benjamin At SummerSlam, John Morrison won the Intercontinental Championship from Shelton Benjamin in a mixed tag team match. On the August 31 episode of Raw, following Benjamin and Hardcore Holly's win over Morrison and Matt Morgan, Raw General Manager William Regal announced that Benjamin would receive his guaranteed title rematch at Unforgiven in a Ladder match. The following week on Raw, after defeating Funaki, Morrison proceeded to further assault him until Benjamin made the save. Chris Jericho & Sabu vs. Los Guerreros At SummerSlam, Chris Jericho defeated Eddie Guerrero, despite interference from Chavo Guerrero. The following night on Raw, due to Chavo's interference, Guerrero defeated Jericho in a rematch. Jericho became frustrated at the constant two-on-one situation. The next night on ECW, Chavo Guerrero faced Sabu, with the match ending in a double count-out. Post-match, Jericho would save Sabu from a two-on-one assault from Los Guerreros, with Jericho and Sabu shaking hands. The following week on ECW, Eddie Guerrero defeated Sabu in a singles match. It was announced on the September 14 episode of Raw that Jericho and Sabu would face Los Guerreros at Unforgiven. Event Countdown During Countdown, Matt Hardy faced Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP). Hardy performed a Twist of Fate on MVP to win the match. Backstage, ECW General Manager Mick Foley informed the Unified Tag Team Champions The Gatecrashers, who were not scheduled to compete at Unforgiven, that they would now be defending their title against Paul London and Brian Kendrick, who defeated the champions in a non-title match on the September 18 episode of SmackDown. Preliminary matches In the first match of the pay-per-view, The Gatecrashers defended the Unified Tag Team Championship against Paul London and Brian Kendrick. After a fast paced back-and-forth match with featured numerous near-falls, London performed a 450 Splash on Ziggler to win the match and become the new Unified Tag Team Champions. Next was an Extreme Rules match between Jeff Hardy and Rhyno. As Rhyno made his way to the ring, Hardy gained the early advantage by diving over the top rope on Rhyno. In the closing moments of the match, Rhyno missed the Gore on Hardy, crashing through a table set up in the corner of the ring. Hardy capitalised and performed a Swanton Bomb on Rhyno to win the match. Following that was Beth Phoenix versus Michelle McCool for the Women's Championship. After being caught off-guard by the challenger, Phoenix rebounded and performed a Glam Slam on McCool to retain the title. After that, The Great Khali faced Rob Van Dam. In a short match, RVD was overpowered by Khali. RVD intentionally got himself disqualified by performing the Van Daminator on Khali. Post-match, RVD performed a Five Star Frog Splash on a felled Khali. The fifth match on the pay-per-view was Chris Jericho and Sabu versus Los Guerreros. For a portion of the match, Eddie and Chavo kept Jericho in their side of the ring, not allowing Jericho to reach his partner. After a miscommunication between the Guerreros, Jericho was able to reach Sabu for the tag. Towards the end of the match, Sabu chased Chavo with a steel chair as Jericho performed a Code Breaker on Eddie to win the match. Backstage, Matt Morgan approached Raw General Manager William Regal to ask why he had been left of the event. Regal said the next person to walk into his office would wrestle Morgan. Hardcore Holly entered the office, to the amusement of Regal and the audience. Regal booked a match between Morgan and Holly to take place later that night. Next was a Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship between John Morrison and Shelton Benjamin. The two wrestlers brawled early into the match, but they then retrieved ladders and used them as weapons. Morrison was then able to gain control over the match after he performed a dropkick to the ladder which landed on Benjamin. The two wrestlers then continued in a back-and-forth match, until Benjamin performed a T-Bone Suplex on Morrison off the ladder. Benjamin failed to retrieve the title on the first attempt. On his second ascent, Morrison used another ladder to knock Benjamin to the floor. Morrison then retrieved the championship to win the match. The ECW Championship was on the line next, with Mr Kennedy defending the title against Tommy Dreamer. Early on in the match, Dreamer performed a DDT on Kennedy for a near-fall. After a low blow, Kennedy performed a roll up on Dreamer, pulling his tights to win the match and retain the title. Following that, Hardcore Holly faced Matt Morgan. In a short match, Morgan would perform a running boot, connecting with Holly's face, to win the match. Main event The final match on the event was between John Cena and Shawn Michaels for the World Heavyweight Championship. Cena applied the STF on Michaels, who was able to escape the hold. Cena attempted an Attitude Adjustment but Michaels countered and executed a Sweet Chin Music for a delayed near-fall. Michaels performed another Sweet Chin Music on Cena for a near-fall. Cena performed a second Attitude Adjustment on Michaels to win the match and retain the title. Post-match, Cena and Michaels shook hands and Cena celebrated his successful title defence to close the broadcast. Results Match graphics unf09-world-title-cena-vs-michaels.png unf09-ecw-title-kennedy-vs-dreamer.png unf09-intercontinental-title-morrison-vs-benjamin.png unf09-jericho-sabu-vs-los-guerreros.png unf09-womens-title-beth-vs-michelle.png unf09-rvd-vs-great-khali.png unf09-morgan-vs-holly.png unf09-hardy-vs-rhyno.png unf09-tag-team-title-gatecrashers-vs-london-kendrick.png unf09-countdown-hardy-vs-mvp.png Category:Unforgiven Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Events held in Quebec Category:Raw pay-per-view events Category:ECW pay-per-view events